


마법사의 실험

by ImSijik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	마법사의 실험

모든 건 호기심에서 시작되었다. 마법사에게 있어 호기심이란 삶의 이유였다. 금지된 것일수록 행하고 싶고, 실패한 것일수록 성공할 때까지 시도해야봐야 직성이 풀리는 게 바로 마법사라는 작자들이었다. 그러니 캐스타스펠라가 섀도우위버의 알몸을 보았을 때 가장 먼저 느낀 건 혐오감이나 동정심, 혹은 성적 흥분 같은 감정적인 것이 아닌, 지극히 학문적인 호기심이었다. 

‘도대체 저런 몸을 하고도 어떻게 살아있는 거지? 획득의 마법에서 살아남은 자는 마법 숙주가 된다고 적혀 있던데, 그건 마력 공급원이 된다는 걸까? 아니면 생명력을 빼앗긴다는 걸까? 살아남은 자는 어떻게 되는 거지? 저 여자는 왜 아직도 살아있지? 쉬라의 능력으로 모든 게 해결된 걸까? 그렇다면 저 몸의 흔적들은 왜 그대로지? 상처는 왜 아물지 않지? 획득의 마법은 왜 만들어진 걸까? 분명 최초의 시전자 외에도 많은 사람들이 시도했을 텐데. 힘을 부여받는 원리는 뭐지? 정말 그때 마이카가 멈추지 않았다면 저 마법은 성공했을까? 그럼 섀도우위버의 상태는 실패인 걸까, 성공인 걸까?’ 

섀도우위버는 자신의 몸에 끈덕지게 따라붙는 캐스타스펠라의 시선을 놓칠 사람이 아니었다. 더불어 그녀 또한 ‘마법사’였다. 이미 오랜 세월 자신의 몸을 연구해왔던 섀도우위버가 캐스타스펠라의 눈빛을 읽지 못 할리 없었다. 캐스타스펠라가 무슨 생각을 하는지, 무엇을 궁금해 하는지, 굳이 진실마법을 써서 물어보지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 그렇기에 섀도우위버는 그 순간을 놓치지 않고 캐스타스펠라에게 한 가지 제안을 했다.

｢나와 함께 내 몸을 연구해보지 않겠어?｣

제안을 받았을 때, 캐스타스펠라는 마른 침을 삼켰다. 마법사 협회에서는 사람을 대상으로 한 연구를 엄격하게 금지하고 있었다. 마법 피해자들을 대상으로 한 임상 또한 금지되어 있었다. 그 결과 마법사들이 할 수 있는 마법의 폭은 매우 좁았다. 특히 ‘치료 마법’에 있어서는 연구가 전무하다고 해도 과언이 아니었다. ‘치료 마법’에 대한 개념만 있었어도 지난 몇 십 년간 이어져온 전쟁에서 희생자 수를 줄일 수 있었을 것이다. 캐스타스펠라가 아는 한 ‘치료 마법’을 쓸 줄 아는 건 쉬라가 유일했다. 그리고 아도라에게 쉬라의 능력으로서 ‘치료 마법’을 사용할 수 있게 끌어내준 사람은 다름 아닌 섀도우위버였다. 그녀는 ‘치료 마법’에 대한 개념을 어떻게 알고 있던 것일까? 그것만으로도 캐스타스펠라의 흥미를 끌기에는 충분했다. 하물며 섀도우위버의 몸은 바로 그 쉬라가 ‘치료 마법’을 행한 대상이기까지 했다. 섀도우위버의 존재 자체가 새로운 영역으로 마법을 확장할 수 있는 가능성을 의미했다. 하지만 섀도우위버의 제안을 받아들여도 되는 것일까?

캐스타스펠라는 미스타코르의 마법사장이었다. 마법사 길드를 이끄는 사람으로서 그동안 지켜온 규칙을 깨는 건 옳지 않았다. 금기에는 늘 합당한 이유가 있었다. 굳이 잘못된 것을 행동으로 옮겨 ‘왜 금지되었는지’ 몸으로 직접 경험할 필요는 없었다. 그러나 ‘치료 마법’은 다른 이들을 도울 수 있는, 좋은 일이었다.

｢좋은 일을 할 수 있는 기회야. 남들을 도울 수 있지.｣

캐스타스펠라의 생각을 읽기라도 한 듯 섀도우위버는 망설임 없이 손을 뻗었다. 살아있다고 느껴지지 않을 만큼 차가운 손이 자신의 뺨을 감싸자 캐스타스펠라는 오히려 안도감을 느꼈다. 머리가 맑아지면서 자기합리화의 늪에서 빠져나올 수 있었다. 좋은 일을 할 수 있다, 무엇보다 ‘호기심’이 그 모든 것을 압도했다.

실험은 매달 에더리아의 달이 일직선으로 정렬하는 날 진행되었다. 에더리아에서 마력이 가장 충만한 때, 섀도우위버의 몸을 점령한 그림자들이 가장 많은 반응을 보였기 때문이다. 만약 브라이트문의 궁전에서 이런 마법 실험이 진행되고 있다는 걸 안젤라가 알았더라면 캐스타스펠라는 궁전 출입이 금지되는 걸 넘어 아예 미스타코르에서 추방될 수도 있었다. 그러나 안젤라가 둘의 실험을 알 일은 전혀 없었다. 브라이트문의 누구도 섀도우위버에게 관심을 가지지 않았기 때문이다. 안젤라와 다른 공주들은 물론 심지어 아도라조차도 섀도우위버가 브라이트문에 포로로 잡혀 있다는 사실 자체를 잊은 게 아닐까 의심스러울 정도였다. 섀도우위버의 존재는 브라이트문에서 완전히 잊혀져있었다. 그 예로 근위병들조차 감옥 앞을 지키는 걸 때때로 잊기까지 했다. 오직 캐스타스펠라만이 매달 감금 마법을 보강한다는 이유로 섀도우위버를 찾아오고 있었다. 그도 처음에는 의심을 피하기 위해 안젤라에게 브라이트문 방문 사유를 보고했었다. 하지만 모두가 알다시피, 안젤라는 섀도우위버의 존재를 잊고 있었다. 그녀는 섀도우위버에게 신경 쓸 틈이 없었다. 언제나 글리머를 과보호 하는 안젤라가 궁전에 이런 위험요소가 있다는 사실을 망각했다는 게 캐스타스펠라로서는 썩 마땅치 않았지만 (분명 안젤라는 나중에 이 일을 후회하게 될 거야) 괜히 말을 내뱉었다가 꼬투리를 잡히는 것보다는 침묵하는 편이 나았다.

실험은 성과가 있었다. 섀도우위버의 아물지 않던 상처들은 시간이 지날수록 상태가 좋아졌다. 성과가 보이자 한 달에 한 번 하던 실험은 주에 한 번으로 늘어나더니 이제는 딱히 정해진 횟수와 상관없이 캐스타스펠라가 브라이트문에 방문하면 하는 만큼 진행되었다. 섀도우위버가 자신을 제외하면 누구의 관심도 받지 못 하는 인간이라는 사실이 이토록 반가울 수 없었다.

실험은 매번 비슷한 방식으로 진행되었다. 캐스타스펠라와 섀도우위버가 함께 마법재료를 조제하고 투약한 뒤 그 반응을 보고 마법식을 도출해내는 식이었다. 이 방식이 섀도우위버에게 어떤 위험을 끼칠 수 있는지는 전혀 염두에 두지 않은 실험이었다. 실제로 섀도우위버가 끔찍한 통증을 호소한 적도 여러 번 있었다. 그때마다 섀도우위버는 실험을 중단하려는 캐스타스펠라를 저지했다.

｢이 정도는 충분히 견딜 수 있어.｣

고통 때문에 침을 흘리면서도 섀도우위버는 포기하지 않았으며, 정신을 놓는 일조차 없었다. 그 점에서 캐스타스펠라는 마법사로서 존경심이 들었다. 분명 나쁜 사람이긴 하지만 마법사로서의 호기심과 열정은 인정받아 마땅했다. 진짜 문제는 안전하지 못 한 실험의 위험성이나 주변의 허술한 감시를 뚫고 브라이트문을 매일 방문하는 것이 아닌, 캐스타스펠라의 충동적인 행동 때문에 벌어졌다.

지극히 충동적인 호기심, 어둠의 마법에 영향을 받은 육체가 치유되는 과정에서 타인과 신체접촉을 했을 때 그 타인은 어떤 영향을 받는가? 혹은 끼치는가? 캐스타스펠라는 그것을 직접 확인해보고 싶었다.

실험이 끝나는 막바지, 섀도우위버는 평소처럼 반쯤 벗고 있던 가운을 여미며 실험용 베드에서 일어날 채비를 하고 있었다. 때문에 캐스타스펠라의 손이 자신에게 향했을 때 일어나는 걸 도와주려 한다고 생각했다. 캐스타스펠라의 손이 자신의 맨 어깨를 지나 뺨을 감쌀 때조차도 섀도우위버는 아무 생각 없이 고개를 들어 캐스타스펠라를 올려다 볼 뿐이었다. 그리고 다음 순간, 캐스타스펠라의 입술이 자신의 입술 위에 포개어졌을 때 무언가 잘못되었음을 알았다. 이건 사전에 약속되어 있던 일이 아니었다. 섀도우위버는 조용히 손을 올려 캐스타스펠라의 가슴을 밀어냈다.

“무슨 생각으로 이러는지 모르겠는데, 오늘 실험은 끝났어.” 목에 난 흉터를 매만지며 섀도우위버가 말했다. “뭔가 더 해보고 싶은 게 있다면 다음에 해. 피곤해.”

“아까 내가 약을 투여했을 때, 당신 흥분했었지?” 흉터를 매만지는 섀도우위버의 손가락을 검지로 쓸며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다. “그래서 피곤한 거야?”

“하아- 그래. 그 약이 무슨 영향을 끼친 건 분명해. 그러니까 나랑 접촉하지 마. 어떤 영향을 끼칠지 모르-”

“난 그게 궁금한 거야.” 

캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버에게 몸을 숙이더니 그녀의 목덜미에 고개를 묻었다. 섀도우위버의 몸은 평소와 달리 뜨거웠다. 그녀의 몸이 평소와 같이 차가웠더라면, 그랬더라면 그때처럼 정신을 차릴 수도 있었을 텐데. 그런 생각을 하며 캐스타스펠라는 자신의 상처를 매만지는 섀도우위버의 손가락 끝에 입을 맞췄다.

“그 뒤로 누군가랑 자본 적 있어?”

“그런 걸 왜 물어보는 거지?”

“궁금하지 않아? 당신이 흥분하면 당신 몸속에 있는 그림자들이 어떻게 반응할지? 또 그것들이 상대방을 어떻게 할지?”

캐스타스펠라는 고개를 틀어 얇은 가운 너머로 비치는 섀도우위버의 몸을 내려다보았다. 보기 흉한 상처들은 아물었지만, 흉터는 그대로였다. 흉터들은 마치 섀도우위버를 내어줄 수 없다는 듯 그녀의 몸 구석구석을 붙들고 있었다. 캐스타스펠라가 섀도우위버의 허벅지 안쪽을 손으로 쓸자 흉터들이 마치 살아있는 듯 꿈틀거렸다. 캐스타스펠라는 그 모습이 무척 흥미롭다고 생각했다. 이건 평소의 실험과 다르지 않았다. 자극을 주고 반응을 보는 것에 지나지 않았다.

“그만 둬.” 캐스타스펠라의 손이 허벅지 위쪽으로 더 깊숙이 올라오자 섀도우위버의 날카로운 손톱이 캐스타스펠라의 손목에 파고들었다.

경고의 표시였다. 하지만 한다면 제대로 했어야 했다. 차라리 손톱으로 캐스타스펠라의 손목을 꿰뚫는 편이 나았을 것이다. 그러나 섀도우위버의 경고는 답지 않게, 지나칠 정도로 상냥했다. 분명 섀도우위버의 손톱은 캐스타스펠라의 손목을 파고들었지만 힘은 조금도 들어가 있지 않았다. 혹시 캐스타스펠라가 다칠까 염려라도 된다는 듯이 말이다.

캐스타스펠라는 그제야 섀도우위버의 흉터로부터 시선을 돌려 그녀의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 아아, 그 표정이란. 누군가와의 접촉을 거부하면서 동시에 열렬히 원하는 저 눈, 그건 캐스타스펠라가 세상에서 가장 잘 아는 감정이었다.

“그거 알아? 당신 정말 역겨워.” 섀도우위버의 눈에 입을 맞추며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다. “그래서 좋아하지만.”

캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 얼굴을 옭아맨 흉터를 따라 입을 맞추며 천천히 몸을 굽혔다. 캐스타스펠라의 손목에 파고 들었던 섀도우위버의 손톱은 이제 실험용 베드의 가장자리를 움켜쥐고 있었다. 캐스타스펠라가 다시 섀도우위버에게 입을 맞췄을 때, 흉터들은 더 이상 움직이지 않았다.


End file.
